Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Maroon Inkstains
Summary: Lily Evans found out she is a witch, and ofcourse, goes to Hogwarts. Study hard, get straight A’s – or O’s, for that matter – and have Potter trailing you everywhere. Wait, that wasn’t on the list. Year I to VII. Romance later.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"**Something Wicked This Way Comes.**" by** Maroon Inkstains. **

_Summary;  
_Lily Evans has found out she is a witch, and ofcourse, goes to Hogwarts. Study hard, get straight A's – or O's, for that matter – and have Potter trailing you everywhere. Wait, that wasn't on the list. **Year I to VII.**

_Disclaimer;_  
It's all mine – no, wait. I'm being delusional again. It's Rowling's, don't sue.

_Pairings;  
_JPLE. Eventually. And perhaps more later on, no slash.

_AN;_**  
**First story, be kind. First chapter is short. (:

_xx  
_

_Chapter; I  
_**Something Wicked This Way Comes. **

_Year I._

"Take care, Lily-flower,"

Esmerald eyes flashed worry as Lily Evans moved forward to hug her mother, who was sobbing – or crying, she supposed – madly, tears streaming down her face. Her mother embraced her tightly, as if never wanting to let her go, but she had too. After a while, she did so, and Lily smiled slightly, while brushing some auburn locks behind her ear. "I will, mum," she told her mother, who shot her a sad smile. "I love you," and her mother sobbed again, Lily grimaced. Her eyes quickly flashed towards the red train, seeing her father loading her trunk and other items, her owl Artemis dissapearing, too.

Then she looked at her sister, who was looking at her with utter loathing. "I will miss you, Petty," she said, moving forward to hug her sister, yet her sister quickly moved behind her mother, shooting her a glare. Lily tried to hide her dissapointment, failing though. "Goodbye, mum. Petunia." She quickly waved, before going over towards her father, who quickly hugged her, too. "Don't mind your sister," he muttered in her ear. "She's a bit jealous, she'll get over it. Love you, pumpkin. Get good grades." They hugged once more, and she smiled. "Love you too, dad. And I will!" Ofcourse she would – that was her goal, to outdo everyone else. With a wave, she aboarded the train.

"Out of my way, I'm a prefect!" came a sudden, shrilly voice, and someone pushed her – wich made her crashing into a compartment. Two pairs of eyes looked at her, and Lily quickly scrambled up from the floor. "Hi," she coughed slightly. "Uhm. I'm sorry, someone pushed me-" she paused, "Can I sit here?" She only recieved two nods, and she smiled quickly, sitting down. "I'm Lily Evans," she then introduced herself. "I found out I was a witch only a few weeks ago,"

"Me too," The brunette spoke up, smiling shyly as her ebony eyes shone warmly. "Dorcas Meadows, nice meeting you," They briefly shook hands, before the blonde spoke up, curls bouncing around her face while she reached over to shake Lily's hand, too. "Marlene McKinnon," she said, "I already knew I was a witch."

Before she could say anything else, though, there was a sudden screech of the door, and two boys stumbled in. The first had messy black hair, and Lily wondered if wizards knew how to use a comb, while the second had shaggy black hair. "Hello, ladies," the first said, before pausing slightly. "And squirt." Lily had no idea to whom he was talking too, yet Marlene seemed rather annoyed all of a sudden. "Get lost, James," she told him, waving her hand as if he was a bug. He grinned at her, and his eyes seemed to laugh behind his glasses.

"Nice seeing you too, Mar," he said cheerfully, as if not hearing her. "Who are these lovely ladies with you?" he shot Lily a smile, and briefly glanced at Dorcas. Lily couldn't help but flush slightly, she was hardly a 'lady'. "I'm James Potter," he then continued, before pointing his thumb at his companion. "And that's Sirius Black-"

"_Black_, James?" Marlene looked almost disgusted, forgetting to introduce Lily and Dorcas, while eyeing Black with such distaste that it brought a frown to Lily's features. "Didn't know you could sink that low-" Potter had to grab Black's arm when he leaped at her, his wand out and ready. Marlene had stood up, too, her own wand into her hand – and for a moment, Lily feared that there would break out some sort of 'duel' she had read about, as she saw the two glaring at eachother, sharp grey and flashing almond-brown eyes.

Black was taller then her, yet Marlene showed no sign of backing down or out, until he began speaking. "You can insult my family all you want, _McKinnon_," he spat out her name with as much distaste as she had eyed him. "But not me. _Never_ me. I'm not like them, you got that?" he almost growled the last part, and Lily noticed Marlene had to bite back her tongue to say something, but the blonde girl sat back down, clicking her tongue while doing so.

Just when she was about to open her mouth, Potter quickly jumped in. "Don't even say it, Marlene," he shot her a glare, and she clicked her tongue again, almost furiously. _Well_, Lily thought. _She has a temper to match my own, dad would say._ She shot Marlene a slight reassuring smile – why, she didn't know – before seeing that Potter was staring at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "Yes?" she asked, forcing politeness, as he quickly gazed away, hazel eyes almost guilty. "Nothing." he mumbled, while Black sat down next to Dorcas, who had been quiet the entire time.

"Well," Dorcas said, clearing her throat. "As fun as that was," She suddenly stuck out her hand towards Black, who blinked in suprise. "Dorcas Meadows. Nice meeting you," Black shot her a grin – and Marlene was sticking her tongue out at him, Lily noticed from the corner of her eye – before he grabbed her hand firmly. "Sirius Black, same." and now, Lily noticed with an amused smile, Marlene was moving her hand, and her lips seemed to mouth 'blablabla'.

Black shot her a quick glare, grin fading slightly, while Potter sat down next to Marlene, shaking his head. "Be nice," Lily could hear him mumble towards her, as she shrugged. "Whatever you say, Jamesy." Then she jumped slightly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Well, that's Dorcas, obviously. And that's Lily Evans. Don't scare them too much, alright?" Potter flashed Lily another smile, and she uncertainly smiled back at him. She briefly wondered how Marlene knew Potter anyway, before Marlene seemed to read her mind.

"Jamesy and I live next to eachother," she told Lily and Dorcas, ignoring Black who didn't seem to mind much. "Pain in the arse, I tell you," she avoided Potter's hand, who swatted at her playfully. Lily smiled slightly, nodding before Dorcas piped up, "Ah, so that's why you two act like brother and sister," A pause. "Or a married couple," Both Potter and Marlene looked disgusted at eachother. "Ew, Dor! James isn't even over the fact girls don't have cooties, who would want to date him?" _Typical eleven year's old response_, Lily mused, remembering how Petunia had been on that age, and how she was now – dating everyone in sight, even at thirteen. _But then again, how would I know? I'm eleven, too!_

The trainride went by slowly, and Potter asked her many questions, most of them annoying her_. 'Are you a muggle-born?' _He had asked, and she, not knowing what it was, looked at him. _'Excuse me?' _she had taken it as an insult – though, she had found out, 'mudblood'was one. _'It's a term for witches with non-magical parents.' _Dorcas had explained, and Lily had found out that she and Dorcas were both 'muggleborn', while Potter, Black and Marlene had been 'purebloods'.

What annoyed her the most, though, was the fact Potter kept staring at her.

Did she have something on her face?

Well, he would have to wait, she decided, when feeling the train screeching to a halt.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes, part II

"**Something Wicked This Way Comes.**" by** Maroon Inkstains. **

_Summary;  
_Lily Evans has found out she is a witch, and ofcourse, goes to Hogwarts. Study hard, get straight A's – or O's, for that matter – and have Potter trailing you everywhere. Wait, that wasn't on the list.

_Disclaimer;_  
It's all mine – no, wait. I'm being delusional again. It's Rowling's, don't sue.

_Pairings;  
_JPLE. Eventually. And perhaps more later on, no slash.

_AN;  
_**xoxox-slightly-obsessed-xoxox**_; I think I will just call you 'Obsessed', because your name is too long! And thank you. BEG ME … Ahum, I mean, here is your second chapter. (: _

**leogirl45**_; Thank you! And I will, I hadn't even noticed that. o-o. _

**Chaosblazen**_; Thanks. But- I rather like it in the middle – sorry, you will have to deal with it. And I'll do my paragraph's and speak my own way; I like it. It doesn't confuse me. Thanks for your suggestions, though._

This chapter is the sorting, and more, and I will use some canon characters, though I have no idea what their ages are, so I might be mistaken. Just go with the flow.

_xx  
_

_Chapter; II  
_**Something Wicked This Way Comes, part II **

_Year I._

"Well," A pause. "So much for fighting a troll,"

A snort, "You actually believed that?"

A glare, "Zip it, Black. I'm not talking to you."

A smug smile, "Then why are your lips still moving?"

Lily quickly took Marlene by the arm when she was about to take out her wand, before looking at the woman who was standing next to a stool, with a hat in her hand. She had introduced herself as 'Professor Minerva McGonagall', when they had arrived, thanking the half-giant named Hagrid – who had scared her, quite a bit – for taking the students towards the castle.

"When I call your name, you will have to come up here, and the Sorting hat will sort you into your house." Even Lily was slightly dissapointed that it was only a hat that would sort them, even if he had burst out into singing, scarying her again. _'It's just magic, silly.'_ Dorcas had told her, although looking quite scared herself, while Marlene had been grinning.

"Black, Sirius!"

There were a few gasps, and pointing, as Black stepped forward, and only when he was sitting on the chair, did Lily completely focus again. "Bet he'll get sorted into Slytherin," Marlene mumbled into her ear, looking over at the table wich was clad in silver and green. "His whole family already is." Lily looked over at the table, too, before seeing that a girl with black hair, and equally black eyes, was looking at Sirius with a sneer on her face.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Marlene tripped over her feet, almost tumbling against Dorcas while doing so. Lily watched, amused, as Black went over towards Potter, and slapped him a hi-five. He repeated the action with another boy, but Lily didn't know who he was – he looked quite pale, though with warm amber eyes and tawny-brown hair.

_They probably met on the boat_, Lily thought, helping Marlene stand again. "Right," the blonde said, while the sorting continued, "Didn't see that one coming," Lily shrugged slightly, not knowing what the big deal was. _'Diggory, Amos!' .. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' _Her name was about to come up, she knew it – and the nerves began hitting her. She rubbed her hands together, before looking over at Dorcas, who shot her a reassuring smile.

"Evans, Lillian!"

Was that her name? She couldn't quite remember. But she felt her feet walk forward, briefly seeing Marlene give her the thumbs-up, before sitting on the chair. The hat was placed on her head, and began talking to her. _'Ah. Fierce little thing, aren't you?' _It chuckled, and Lily quickly smiled. _'Muggle-born, I believe. No, no, Slytherin won't do you any good,' _she felt slightly relieved; Marlene didn't seem so fond about the house, even though Lily only read that it was a sly, and cunning house. _'A great mind belongs to Ravenclaw,'_ It said after a while_, 'But I think you better belong in-'_

"GRYFFINDOR."

McGonagall took the hat back, and Lily quickly skipped over towards the table wich was decorated in gold and red colours. She sat across from Black, who congratulated her, while she did the same to him. When the cheering died down, McGonagall continued with the list, wich seemed to go on forever.

"Lestrange, Rabastan!"  
"SLYTHERIN."

"Lockhart, Gilderoy!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Lupin, Remus!"

Lily saw how the boy that Black hi-fived sat on the stool, looking even more pale, until it shouted out 'Gryffindor'. He quickly smiled, before wandering over towards the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Black who slapped him on the back with a 'Awesome, mate.' Lupin introduced himself to Lily, who shook his hand gingerly, getting slightly impacient because she wanted her new friends to be sorted.

She briefly glanced at Dorcas and Marlene, who were holding hands tightly, and Marlene seemed to be arguing with Potter, who looked rather bored. Many names passed, until McGonagall finally reached the M. Lily quickly crossed her fingers.

"McKinnon, Marlene!"

Marlene looked almost shocked to hear her name, and Lily couldn't help but smile as Potter and Dorcas quickly pushed her forward. When the hat was placed on her head, Marlene seemed to frown for a moment, before a grin flitted over her features. She mumbled something, and the hat chuckled before shouting out;

"GRYFFINDOR."

Lily heard a quick 'damn' coming from Black, but she was one of the loudest that clapped, while Marlene skipped over towards the table, throwing the hat at McGonagall – who caught it, glaring at her – before plopping into a seat next to Lily. "This is great," she said, after introducing herself to Lupin and some others, "Now we only have to wait for Dorcas!"

"Meadows, Dorcas!"

"Well, we don't have to wait," Lily said back, crossing her fingers once more, while Marlene clamped her hands together, almost if she was praying. Lupin and Black shot them amused looks, yet Lily didn't pay attention to them. Dorcas was sitting on the chair with a confident look on her face, almost a blank one.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily and Marlene both let out giant squeals, instantly deafening both Black and Lupin, who winced while Dorcas gave the hat back to McGonagall, and sat down next to Marlene. She, too, introduced herself to Lupin and some others, before grinning at Lily and Marlene. "This is great," she said, while the sorting continued again, someone named 'Nott' going to Slytherin.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
Long, awkward silence.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily clapped along with her fellow housemates, quickly glancing at the small pudgy boy wich had blonde hair and watery-blue eyes, as he sat down next to Lupin. Potter would be sorted any minute now, wouldn't he? She hadn't really thought about him, and was now searching his face in the small crowd. Potter didn't seem nervous, she realised, and was nodding with his head towards the Slytherin table. She frowned, why would he do that? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Black quickly nodding, muttering something to Lupin, who was frowning slightly. What were they planning?

"Potter, James!"

The minute the hat touched even an inch of his hair, it shouted out 'Gryffindor' with extreme force. Lily blinked slightly, suprised, as he skipped over towards the Gryffindor table with ease, sitting between Black and Lupin. Had he known he was going to Gryffindor? No way. Nobody could know that, right?

Scary.

Several other names passed by, going to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and even some to Gryffindor, but Lily could care less. The last she had seen; _Snape, Severus_ – well, he looked like he had never bathed in his entire life. Or atleast, his hair did. He had gone to Slytherin.  
One of the last had been; _Vance, Emmeline_. And Lily reconised her as the silent girl wich had gotten into the boat she had shared with Marlene and Dorcas. She hadn't said a word, so Lily assumed she had been shy. She had gone to Ravenclaw.

An old man with a very long beard stood up, making some sort of speech, but Lily wasn't paying attention – Potter, Black, Lupin and even Pettigrew seemed to be talking in hushed whispers, glancing over at the Slytherin table. As if noticing she was staring at them, Potter looked up and shot her a grin, and she quickly gazed away.

Professor Dumbledore – she had found out that was his name – ended his speech with; "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!" And Lily quickly eyed Marlene, who just shrugged.

Food had appeared, and Lily could hear Potter, who quickly mumbled a spell under his breath; it sounded like 'Wingardi Levi-something' or like that. A giant turkey was lifted into the air, and went straight for the Slytherin table – hitting a boy with long, pale blonde hair. Lily blinked – why was there turkey, anyway?

It was then that all hell broke loose.

The boy had thrown something back, hitting Marlene, who gaped. Potter froze, Black started laughing, and Lupin almost seemed apologic. Marlene, her eye twitching, grabbed a chocolate pie and dumped it on Black's head, before mock gasping; "Oh, I'm sorry," a glare. "That was such a waste of chocolate."

All hell broke loose again.

Everyone suddenly started throwing stuff, ignoring McGonagall's furious cries of 'No!' and then someone – Lily suspected it was Potter – threw a bowl of letuce, and carrots over her. Lily had not started throwing things, although ducking when something came her way. Both Marlene and Dorcas were covered in food – almost everyone was covered in food.

Suddenly, some tomatoes hit her, landing on her hair. One slid down her face, and she quickly removed it with the sleeve of her robes.

"Oi!" Potter was waving at her, grinning. "You look good in tomatoes, Evans!"

Jerk.

"Potter! _Detention._ Tonight!"

Lily smiled smugly.


	3. Up, Up, And Away

"**Something Wicked This Way Comes.**" by** Maroon Inkstains. **

_Summary;  
_Lily Evans has found out she is a witch, and ofcourse, goes to Hogwarts. Study hard, get straight A's – or O's, for that matter – and have Potter trailing you everywhere. Wait, that wasn't on the list.** Year I to VII.**

_Disclaimer;_  
It's all mine – no, wait. I'm being delusional again. It's Rowling's, don't sue.

_Pairings;_  
JPLE. Eventually. And perhaps more later on, no slash.

_AN;_**  
Chaosblazen**; _Here it is! Thank you. (:_**  
leogirl45**; _Haha, you liked it?_  
**madame-knight**; _Well, because both you and Chaosblazen wanted it, I will do it at the left. For now. Thank you for the review!_

_  
xx  
_

_Chapter; III  
_**Up, Up, And Away. **

_Year I._

"James fancies you,"

Lily spat out her pumpkin juice, spraying it over toast Dorcas was about to eat. She quickly smiled apologically, before turning towards Marlene, who had sat down next to her.

"He _what_?"

Marlene shot her a quick grin, before reaching over to take the toast from Dorcas' hand, flicking it over towards Pettigrew, who didn't even notice as he was gulping down his own.

"He fancies you," She then repeated, "I heard him talking to Black about it."

Dorcas, who was buttering another toast, raised her brow. "And you just happened to overhear?"

Marlene smiled innocently, while Lily leaned back into her seat – before remembering she was sitting on a bench, and almost falling down. _Potter fancies me? _That would explain the fact he was almost everywhere where she was, staring at her with big, hazel eyes. And then run his hand through his hair, like it wasn't messy enough already. At first she had thought he was planning a prank on her, or wanted to annoy her by trailing her. _Unfortunately_, this was not the case. She grimaced, placing her head on the table while doing so, avoiding the butter.

"He can't fancy me!" She shouted to nobody, "You're lying, aren't you?"

She looked accusingly at Marlene, who shook her head while drinking some of her own pumpkin juice. _Great_, Lily thought. _Just what I needed_. _A stupid boy liking me._ Well, tough luck. She was only focusing on her studies; boys weren't on the agenda. And besides, she was too young. Education was her main priority now. That, and trying to stop Marlene from looking so smugly.

"Come on, Lily," Dorcas suddenly said, placing her chin in her hand while gazing at her timetable, "It's so obvious, I'm suprised you haven't noticed yet."

Lily snatched it away from her, mumbling '_be quiet_', before her eyes trailed over the timetable. "What do we have after breakfast?"

Marlene pointed at 'Friday', before her finger landed on 'Flying lessons'. Lily froze. "F-flying l-lessons?" She stuttered, as her two friends nodded at her. "B-but, _why_?"

Marlene stared at her, Dorcas rose her eyebrow.

"I-" Lily paused, wondering if she should tell them, before deciding she should, "I'm afraid of heights."

They were both staring at her now, and Lily was starting to get a little uncomfortable by it. It wasn't her fault, really. When she had been about nine, she had climbed up in a tree because Petty had 'dared' her too. She had wanted to spew when seeing how far she had been from the ground, and had been too scared to get out. She had stayed there for two hours while Petunia had said she was getting her parents. Her father finally found her, and then, just when her father was about to get her out, she _fell_ out. It had been quite painfully. She had promised herself _never _to climb into a tree again, or go in the air, for that matter.

"Oh, come on, Lils," Marlene finally said, "Flying is _awesome_. You'll love it!"

Lily wasn't so sure about that.

She was almost shaking when they had arrived at the grounds, and Dorcas shot her a worried glance. "You alright?" She asked, and Lily gave a quick nod. But she wasn't alright. Just by seeing a broom she wanted to run the other way. Her eyes quickly glanced at the ground, the old broom laying at her feet.

Madame Hooch, a woman with blonde hair and a stern face, was giving instructions on how to use a broom, and how you would be able to mount it, but Lily was not paying attention. Potter was standing right infront of her, looking like he always did – black, messy hair and with a grin on his face. She shot him a glare, or atleast she hoped it was, when he glanced over at her. _Stop staring, stop staring, I don't like flying, don't want to fly, afraid of heights, stop staring-_

"Now," Madame Hooch's booming voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "I will count to three, and then you will say 'Up'!"

Lily panicked, _Up? Why up? Why didn't I pay attention?_ _Why is Potter grinning like an idiot?_ "One!" _No, no, no._ "Two!" _Oh my-_ "Three!"

She, along with all the other Gryffindor students and Slytherin ones, yelled; "Up!"

It was a disaster; Pettigrew's broom hit his head, wich made Lupin crash against Potter, whose broom had flown into his hand, and then against Black, who was also gripping his broom firmly. Lily briefly wondered how they did that – her broom had not moved an inch -before noticing out of the corner of her eye that Marlene's broom was also in her hand, and she was trying her best not to laugh at the four boys whom had fallen over.

It turned out, when everyone stood up again, that only Potter, Black and Marlene had managed to get their broom's up at the first try. Hooch told them to try again, and this time, both Lupin and Dorcas got their broom into their hands, and a few Slytherin's, too.

Lily was getting frustrated. Her broom had not moved an inch.

"Up!" She roared at it, narrowing her green eyes. "Lily, you don't have to shout-" Marlene tried saying, but Lily had gone into a furious rant on how her broomstick was broken. "This is unfair! I demand another broom! It's _broken_." She stomped her foot, a childlish impulse, before Potter suddenly moved forwards.

"Up." It was said calmly, and Lily saw her broom flying into Potter's hand. She gaped. "What- but-" _How could he? How dared he? _Lily slowly turned red, avoiding everyone's eye. She had made a fool out of herself. _Potter_ had made a fool out of her, too.

Hooch shook her head calmly, "I want you lot to practice more. I need to talk with Professor McGonagall." She glared at the whole class, "If I see one of you flying, it will be a week detention for you!" And with that, she stalked back towards the castle, muttering.

Instead of practicing, everyone turned to eachother and started talking. "Give me back my broom, Potter." Lily said calmly, when seeing he had not yet released the wooden broomstick.

He shot her that annoying grin again, pretending to think. "No,"

He had thrown one leg over the broom, sitting on it. "Potter!" Lily seethed, "Give me back my broom, or I will tell Mada-" She didn't get any further than that, because Potter suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her on the broom, too. "Pot-"

And then he kicked off, soaring into the air as he did so.

Dorcas gasped, hands infront of her mouth, while Marlene took off running after him. "_James_!" She screamed, "She's afraid of-" Black quickly moved behind her and clamped her mouth shut, and the rest of her sentence came out muffled, while he dragged her over to where the other Gryffindors were.

Lily let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Damn," Potter called out, wincing as she clung to him, almost sobbing. "What's wrong with you?" She didn't answer, and he suddenly took something out of his pocket.

"What.. what are those?" Lily asked, eyeing the four objects. Potter shot her that grin again, and she temporaily forgot she was in the air. He suddenly dropped them, and she quickly glanced at the ground, seeing they were flying over the Slytherins.

It was then she realised she was up in the air once more.

Black winced as a scream filled the air once more. "Can't she just keep quiet?" He asked, while Marlene pounded her fist on his chest. "That's what I wanted to tell James! She's afraid of heights!"

Dorcas nodded, "We wanted her to go up slowly, so she could overcome her fear," she glanced into the air. "Wich will never happen now." A pause, as she squinted her eyes. "What are those things falling from the air?"

_Splat._ One of them had fallen on Snape's hair, and exploded. _Splat, splat, splat._ Three other Slytherin's were hit, and were covered. There was a sudden, horrible smell coming from them, and every Gryffindor instantly stepped back, looking quite green.

"Dungbombs," Marlene said, while grimacing and covering her nose. "Black, what's going on?" Black eyed Lupin, almost as if asking if he should tell her, while Lupin only shrugged.

"You planned this!" Dorcas realised, quickly looking into the air for James and Lily. "James only took Lily because he didn't want the Slytherin's to suspect anything!" A pause. "Damn, that's clever."

"_Dorcas_!"  
"What?"

Black shrugged, grinning as he watched the sky. "That, and he likes her," he blinked. "Wich is sort of pathetic." Marlene hit him on the head, "Shut up and tell me where they are, Hooch is coming back!"

"Well, that's not my fault, what are you hitting me for?"

Dorcas rolled her ebony-brown eyes when they started quarreling again. "You two, look out for James and Lily. Pettigrew- uhm. You stay right there. Remus and I will try and distract Hooch."

Lupin blinked, "We will?"

Dorcas took his arm and dragged him along, "Yes, we will."

Lily, in the meantime, was still screaming her head off – it was just muffled because she was screaming in Potters' shirt, who was patting her on the back soothingly. "Relax, Evans," he told her. "I'm going down now,"

He suddenly saw Hooch, and quickly ran a free hand through his hair. He suddenly saw someone waving, and realised it was Marlene, while Black was signing for him to come down. Potter quickly glanced back at Hooch, Lily noticed, before seeing Hooch's back was on them, and Dorcas and Lupin were talking to her. He shot a reassuring smile at Lily, before flying down towards the ground – fast.

_We're going to crash. Oh, dear god. I'm going to die- _

"Lily, are you alright?"

Lily opened her eyes, seeing Marlene's almond ones looking back at her, concernly. Lily quickly moved her head away from Potter, and climbed off the broom with Marlene's help, as she stumbled a bit.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lily whispered.

"What's the meaning of this!" Hooch was storming over, Lupin and Dorcas trailing her. "Potter, why are you on that broom?" She suddenly frowned, "What is that horrible stench?"

Black, Potter and Lupin eyed eachother. Pettigrew whistled innocently.

"It was Potter!" came a sudden roar, as Snape stormed over, pointing a finger at Potter while doing so. Everyone instantly backed away from the smell that was emitting from him. "He was up in the air and dropped Dungbombs on us!"

Hooch looked furious, "Potter, is this true?"

"No," Potter looked baffled; it wasn't him who had spoken, but Lily. She looked green, though. "Po- eh, James was talking to me. I don't feel so good, and he was trying to make me feel better." Potter looked even more baffled at this.

"It's not true! The mudblood is standing up for him!" Snape yelled, and Hooch looked at him. "Snape! Detention and ten housepoints for saying that horrible word! McKinnon, Meadows, please assist Evans to the Hospital Wing."

Lily glanced at Potter, who was looking at her with a thankful expression on his face. She only shot him a glare wich pointly said; _You owe me. _The only reason she helped him, she told herself, was that she had not wanted Hooch to take points away from Gryffindor. It was her house, too.

"_Class dismissed_!"


End file.
